


Down Like Rain

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slog through rain for hours . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Like Rain

They slog through rain for hours, no closer to solving their case. His boots squish in ankle-deep mud -- the only thing even keeping him walking is the sight of Jo’s ass, rain-soaked jeans clinging to two perfect fucking mounds. It really isn’t a surprise when he shoves her against the next tree, rips her shirt open, pushes her bra up and latches onto one of her nipples, pulling it away from her body with his teeth.

“Seriously, Dean. Is everything a turn-on for you?”

“You complainin’?” He nips her breast again, hard and fast.

“Mmm. Fuck, no.”


End file.
